User blog:AlexTheBlaze16/Hulk vs Doomsday
The Incredible Hulk(Comics) Origins:Hulk is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the character first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). The Hulk is cast as the emotional and impulsive alter ego of the withdrawn and reserved physicist Dr. Bruce Banner. The Hulk appears shortly after Banner is accidentally exposed to the blast of a test detonation of a gamma bomb he invented. Subsequently, Banner will involuntarily transform into the Hulk, depicted as a giant, raging, humanoid monster, leading to extreme complications in Banner's life. Lee said the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Frankenstein. Although the Hulk's coloration has varied throughout the character's publication history, the most consistent shade is green. As the Hulk, Banner is capable of significant feats of strength, which increases in direct proportion to the character's anger. As the character himself puts it, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets!" Strong emotions such as anger, terror and grief are also triggers for forcing Banner's transformation into the Hulk. A common storyline is the pursuit of both Banner and the Hulk by the U.S. armed forces, because of all the destruction that he causes.When he is angered enough,he can turn into the World Breaker mode.In this mode,he can break the ground with his footsteps. Weapons:Super Strength, Car-Gauntlets, Tank Mace, Super Human durability,endurance and Healing Factor Origin:The Incredible Hulk #1 Activities:Solo Hero, Founding Avenger, Founding Defender, Gladiator Overall:Hulk is really strong and can turn into the World Breaker but If he is calmed down,he would eventually turn into Bruce Banner. "Hulk Is The Strongest There Is!!"-Hulk Doomsday Origins:The nameless being later to be called Doomsday (by Booster Gold) was artificially created in the distant past on Krypton, long before the humanoid Kryptonian race had gained dominance over the planet. During this time period, Krypton was a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive (at the time, the world's dominant lifeforms were said to be the most dangerous creatures in the universe). Doomsday's creator was a mysterious alien named Bertron, who wished to create the ultimate life-form. To do so, Bertron and his team sent a baby onto the surface of the planet, where it would be instantly killed by the harsh environment or the vicious creatures inhabiting it. Each time, whatever of the lifeform's remains that survived were harvested and used again, to create a better, stronger version than the previous. In short, the mad scientist was using the method of cloning to accelerate the evolution of the being he was creating. Through decades of this process, the being who would eventually become Doomsday was forced to endure the agony of death, thousands upon thousands of times; the memory of these countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. Eventually, Doomsday gained the ability to evolve against what killed him in his prior life without the need of Bertron's technology. At this point he proceeded to hunt down and kill all of the lethal creatures that inhabited Krypton. When it saw Bertron, Doomsday considered him and the team to be a threat due to their roles in his multiple deaths and attacked the ship they were working in. Bertron himself met his death at the hands of his own creation.Doomsday escaped Krypton and went on a killing spree across several planets. He began with crashlanding on Bylan 5, a planet where Darkseid was about to wed a princess (in order to obtain that planet's chemical deposits for Apokolips' weapons factories). Just as Doomsday and Darkseid were to meet in combat, Darkseid was forced to flee as the battle had caused the planet's atmosphere to become toxic and therefore worthless to Apokolips. Doomsday managed to hitch a ride on an escaping shuttle. This shuttle eventually crashed on Khundia. The warring Khundian clans united in order to build protective armor for a warrior named Kobald. His goal was to survive long enough to force Doomsday onto a rocket. Once the rocket was in space, Doomsday killed Kobald and the resulting explosion sent him hurling through space. He next came across the path of a Green Lantern named Zharan Pel. Doomsday took his power ring and sensing the power of the Guardians of the Universe, made his way to them. Hundreds of Green Lanterns were sent to stop him and were killed. He continued to Oa where a single Guardian sacrificed himself in battle to defeat him. With Doomsday dead, the Guardians turned their attention to rebuilding the Corps. In reality, the release of massive energies by the Guardian had caused a tear in space through which an injured and unconscious Doomsday fell. Eventually coming to Calaton, he tore that world apart for three years. With only the capital city left, all the members of the royal family combined their life forces into a single energy being, The Radiant. The Radiant killed Doomsday with a huge blast of energy (laying waste to over a fifth of his world in the process). In common Calatonian burial procedures, Doomsday's body was shackled and masked, and due to his status as a murderer, was shot into space. Eventually, he would land on Earth, the force of the impact of his landing driving the casket deep underground. Doomsday, however, was not dead, as any time he would be "killed", he would return, having evolved past whatever defeated him. Weapons:Superhuman physicallity, healing factor, reactive adaption, evolutionary camouflage Origin:Superman: The Man of Steel #17 Activities:The elimination of all life, the sole being to kill Superman Overall:Doomsday is a unstoppable killing machine,but when he dies,it takes time for him to come back to life. "The abomination that killed me"-Superman The Vote is off and the battle is on.Which of these two will win in the battle to the death?We will find out.LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!. The Incredible Hulk vs Doomsday Manhattan,12:00 p.m. Dr. Bruce Banner sits watching TV in his apartment.He decided that he didn't want to be a superhero anymore,or did he?.As he watches the TV on and on for a couple of minutes,something catches his eye.The news pops up saying 'A Rampaging Monster Destroying the City!'.Bruce felt that he needs to check this out,and he did.He ran out of his apartment and just when he looks to the right,the monster was running straight to him.Bruce ran as fast as he could,but it was too late.The monster grabs Bruce and punched him hard enough he passed out.Doomsday,the monster that killed Superman,throws Banner aside as if he was nothing,or was he?Banner slowly gets up and turns into the raging green behemoth,The Incredible Hulk.As he gets up,he shouts at Doomsday,'HULK SMASH PUNY MONSTER!'. FIGHT! Hulk charges at Doomsday punching him repeatedly.Doomsday took it and uppercuts the Hulk into a building.Hulk was down but not out so he got up,got angrier and jumped at Doomsday with both hand straight target to the the face.Doomsday blocks it but flew into the road.Hulk punches him repeatedly then throws him into a car.Doomsday grabs the car that he smashed into and used it as a weapon.Hulk tries to punch him but the outcome?Hulk gets smack in the face with a car.Doomsday keeps smashing the car at the Hulk's angry face hoping that he will die.Hulk just gets madder and madder until at one point he punched through the car and into the face of Doomsday making Doomsday flew off him.Doomsday crashes on the opposite side of the road.Hulk stands up looking at Doomsday with a bloody green face. Doomsday on the other hand was angered.Both just stares at each other until Hulk makes the first move by roaring angrily and running at Doomsday.Doomsday runs back grabbing a chunk of the ground with both hands.Hulk lunges at Doomsday and it was a bad luck.Doomsday hits the Hulk with the chunk of the ground he picked up earlier,throwing the Hulk into a building full of people.Doomsday lunges at Hulk but only gets a big punch to the face.Hulk grabs Doomsday's head and jumps out off the building smashing Doomsday into the ground.Doomsday punches the Green Goliath's hands of his head and punches Hulk in the face in repeatedly until it looks like that the Hulk is nearly knocked out.Hulk rages and uppercuts Doomsday,and with both hand high,shouts 'HULK SMASH!' Smashing Doomsday to the ground. Hulk stomps Doomsday's head into the ground and repeats it viciously.Doomsday gets and pushes Hulk off angered to the fullest.Doomsday punches Hulk into a building and roars at him.Military shows up out of nowhere and shoots them.Hulk grabs a tank and hits Doomsday with it.Doomsday tumbles down dizzy.Hulk keeps hitting the Doomsday with it until Doomsday rips apart the tank and punches Hulk into the ground. Doomsday grabs a car and tries to smash Hulk with it but Hulk catches it with ease and anger.Hulk kicks Doomsday off and makes the car into car gauntlets.Hulk runs and punches Doomsday in the face,but gets a punch in return.They keep returning blows until Hulk had enough of this and punches Doomsday back 1 mile off.Doomsday struggles to get up but eventually does. Hulk runs at Doomsday angered and jumps on him.Doomsday uppercuts Hulk and keeps punching him until he gets off Doomsday.Hulk was unconscious and this was the advantage for Doomsday.Doomsday kicks Hulk and smashes him to the ground.Hulk lays there unconscious with Doomsday just punching the living crap out of him.Doomsday grabs Hulk's arm and throws him through so many buildings that Hulk passed out of it.Doomsday jumps on Hulk,who is now out,and keeps punching him repeatedly with full effort.Doomsday stops and walks off deciding that it's over.But was it over?Hulk gets up angered and punches Doomsday in the face so hard it cracked the jaw of Doomsday.Doomsday sends back a punch right into the Hulk's face so hard that it made The Jolly Green Giant fell. Hulk gets up and grabs Doomsday's legs.Hulk throws Doomsday into a building and rips a car apart making it into gauntlets.Doomsday lunges at Hulk but what did he get?A metal punch to the face.Hulk punches Doomsday repeatedly in the face as hard as he can.Doomsday feels the pain but at the right time,he punches Hulk's body lunging him into a car.Hulk got up and threw the gauntlets right at Doomsday.Doomsday catches the gauntlets and throws it away.Doomsday was now mad,and I mean MAD as heck.Doomsday runs at Hulk and punches him in the stomach so hard that Hulk spit blood out of his mouth.Suddenly,Doomsday feels the ground shaking.Hulk punches Doomsday and threw him through dozens of buildings.The ground broke and earthquakes was everywhere because of The Hulk's footsteps.The Hulk's eyes were beaming green.Hulk had turned into a breaker...a World Breaker. Hulk leaps at Doomsday and lands on him.Hulk punches Doomsday in the chest repeatedly while Doomsday tries to reach a truck.Hulk was about to smash Doomsday into thin air but Doomsday manage to swing a huge truck into The Hulk's face.Both looks at each other and punches at the same time so hard they both flew back.They got back into their positions and ran at each other with their hands out.Hulk grabs Doomsday in the throat and throws him ontop of a building.Doomsday got up and sees that the Green Behemoth was now angered to the fullest.Hulk punched Doomsday's face again and again until Doomsday uppercutted Hulk in the chin.Doomsday tries to punch Hulk again but Hulk catches it.With anger,Hulk breaks Doomsday's arm ripping it off and throwing it off the building.Doomsday feels enormous pain through his body but fights still.Hulk punches Doomsday down and jumped as high as he can.He stops in the sky and he lunges into Doomsday shouting "HULK SMASH!".Hulk smashes Doomsday through the tall building and into the ground.Dust covered everything until a big shadow emerge.Hulk stands tall and holds Doomsday's head in his hands. Winner:The Incredible Hulk(Comics) Expert's Opinion Doomsday is strong,I'll give you that.he knocked out Superman and send him into a coma.But does Doomsday have a limit to his strength?Yes.Hulk has nearly unlimited strength and that's why he is the Victor. Votes Hulk 5:2 Doomsday Please leave suggestions for upcoming battles. Category:Blog posts